


Zeal

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until you run out of condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm back and was yet again inspired by a tumblr prompt. I'm going to come out with a drabble series based on au prompts soon (bc rlly there are so many brilliant ones for sarumi), and I really want to continue There You Are, but in the meantime enjoy this pwp lol 
> 
> Based on: Imagine your OTP about to have sex and then realizing they don’t have any protection, so they make a run to CVS. When they get there, the condoms are locked up behind a glass case and they have to ask one of the workers to open it for them.

All Misaki felt was heat.

Delicious, searing, _lustful_ heat. His boyfriend’s hands were currently hidden underneath Yata’s clothes as they roamed across his body in a manner nothing short of crazed. The feeling of being so wanted never ceased to turn Misaki on, and a loud moan escaped his mouth as his tongue tangled with Saruhiko’s while they stumbled to the bed. Falling onto the cool sheets, they pulled back to catch their breaths and take the sight of each other in. What Misaki saw within the darkness of Saru’s eyes was purely predacious, and frankly, _hot as fuck._ Misaki all but started keening just from the sight, unconsciously lifting his head up as if chasing the intensity of that gaze.

“Heh, it’s been a while eh, _Misaki_?” Saru smirked lightly, breath coming out unevenly. Before Misaki could respond, Saru ground their hips together roughly and released a gratifying noise from the back of his throat. Misaki started to grind back immediately, loving how he was able to draw out emotions and reactions from Saruhiko during sex that he seldom got to see otherwise. Saruhiko’s loss of self-control was all Misaki’s doing, and he _loved_ it. 

Returning the smirk, Misaki tried to let out a laugh, but it ended up coming out as a desperate huff. “Way too long.”

Well, if two days was a long time. Which for them, it certainly was. Misaki left the moment for a split second as he cursed Scepter 4 for his boyfriend’s sudden rise in overtime hours over the past week.

“Not my fault Awashima got sick,” Saru drawled with a roll of his eyes. He then seemed to decide that the conversation was going on too long, harshly grabbing the back of Misaki’s head to pull him back into a frenzied kiss. The grinding quickened at that, and before Misaki knew it, he felt a familiar coiling deep in his stomach. Although he desperately wanted to chase the feeling, he stopped their motions by placing his hands on Saru’s hips. That wasn’t the way he wanted to come undone that night.

“Saru, stop messing— _gah_ —around a-and…fuck me,” Misaki managed, hands fumbling at his boyfriend’s pants with his familiar eagerness. Saruhiko wasn’t complaining.

“Tsk, so needy,” Saru breathed out, quickly unbuckling his pants and sliding them off. He stared at Misaki as he blindly fumbled at the side of the bed for the box of condoms. He wanted the image of Misaki, legs spread and waiting for him, burned into his brain forever. The thought made his dick twitch excitedly for what was sure to come. After finally reaching his hand into the box though, Saruhiko froze.

Aside from the couple’s labored breathing, the room was silent. Saruhiko moved his hand around the box again, thinking that surely he was mistaken. There was one left of course. There _had to be_ _one left._ He was answered however, by the barren cardboard of the box. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Fushimi grabbed the box, pulling it up onto the bed and shoving it into Misaki’s face, a somewhat uncharacteristic look of disbelief brushing his features. “This. This is why God’s not real.”

“What are you talking about now?” Misaki sighed, obviously annoyed at being pulled from his state of bliss. He eyed the empty box for about thirty seconds before it finally clicked.

“Ehh? No! There—there has to be at least one, i-it just fell out or something,” Misaki reasoned, grabbing the box to check himself (as if somehow Saru wasn’t capable of finding a condom), and then checking the floor beside their shared bed.

“Misaki…”

“I mean, I’m sure we have extras right? There’s probably like ten some—“

“Misaki…”

“There’s no way _we_ ran out of—“

“Misaki. Stop.”

Misaki halted in his searching, looking over at his disheveled (and still hard) boyfriend. “W-what?”

“There’s no more condoms. We can’t have sex,” Saruhiko said, obviously frustrated beyond belief.

“Sure we can, we have sex without a condom all the—“

“ _Remember the washer_.”

Misaki’s eyes widened. Oh yeah, _that._ Their shitty apartment’s washer was the cause of all this. The only reason the pair even bothered to buy condoms anymore was to avoid messes, either because they were too lazy to do laundry that day, or because the washer was broken. Despite their apartment being fairly nice, given Saruhiko’s decent income, the appliances were on the older side, and it wasn’t out of the ordinary for the washer or the stove to stop working on occasion. It wasn’t a big deal usually, they’d use a condom that night and then they’d call for a repairman the next day. No stress needed. Unless of course, they ran out of _fucking_ condoms.

“Well…we’ll just be rlly careful an—“Misaki started before being interrupted by a snort. Misaki glared at his boyfriend, almost growling. “What’s so funny huh?!”

“As if we’re ever ‘careful’ Misaki. You’re the one that likes it when the cum drips down your—“

“OKAY FINE. We can still do it in the shower though,” Misaki smirked triumphantly despite his blush, proud that he found a nice solution that—

“Ew no, that’s where we bathe you idiot. Plus there’s germs.”

“OUR GERMS.”

Misaki all but slapped Saruhiko across the face. This was the guy that had released all over Misaki’s chest just the week before, and yet now he was concerned about being hygienic. Misaki looked up to the heavens, silently asking why he had been given the fussiest boyfriend known to man.

“Well if you’re so picky, then go buy us condoms. There, problem solved!” Misaki crossed his arms, watching as Saruhiko’s face contorted into a scowl. The silence that passed between them was so thick it was almost comical. Almost.

“You…want me to go all the way to the store? Like this?” Saruhiko lazily gestured to his still somewhat apparent erection and tousled appearance.

“If you consider across the fucking street as far away then yes. Just wear a hoodie, besides with how things are now it’ll probably be gone by the time you get to the street,” Misaki reasoned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he thought of his next point. “And before you say anything about the mood being ruined by it, it’s not like we ever have a problem getting it up.”

Saruhiko really couldn’t argue with that. Sometimes even just looking at Misaki making dinner got him in the mood. It was annoying, and a weakness he didn’t like admitting to easily.

Misaki sat across from him, eyebrows raised in a silent question, and all Saruhiko could do was release a sigh in surrender. Misaki smirked, getting ready to lay back in bed to wait, but his boyfriend’s voice cut through his internal victory celebration.

“You’re coming with me idiot.”

“W-what?! Why?” Misaki jolted upright, blush in full bloom on his face.

“What do you mean why? It was your idea. Really you should be going by yourself, but if I let a virgin like you go, then you’d probably come back empty handed,” Saruhiko argued, exasperation evident in his tone.

“Quit calling me a virgin you fucking asshole!”

Saru ignored Misaki’s continued protests, instead rising from the bed and buckling up his pants, trying to keep his sexually frustrated state under control. He pulled on a hoodie reluctantly, as Misaki had suggested, then threw a second one at his still scowling partner. Misaki pulled it on harshly, muttering curses and the occasional ‘stupid monkey’ as he fixed himself up.

“We’re buying an extra fucking box this time!”

\---

“Hello! Is there anything I can help you two with?” The bubbly drug store worker had bounced lightly over to the two of them as they entered the store. She was cute, probably a few years younger than the two of them. Saruhiko regarded her lightly, cogs in his brain turning. Oh, he would have fun with this.

“As a matter of fact you can. Right Misaki?” Saru glanced at his now frozen, bright red companion. Misaki jolted, turning to Saru in disbelief.

“What?!” Misaki’s yell had been loud enough to attract the attention of a few people nearby, causing him to duck his head, pulling his beanie over his face. He felt like he wanted to die. He then jumped again, realizing that the girl was still standing there, mildly perplexed but still eager to help.

“I-I mean, yes…uh no! No, we don’t need any help!” Misaki shot a glare at Saruhiko as he finished the sentence. There was no way he was going to let the monkey get the better of him in this situation. “Thank you tho—“

“Actually,” Saruhiko started, feigning confusion as he looked at the worker, “I was wondering what you keep locked up in that case over there?” Saruhiko gestured towards the cashier area, causing Misaki to shift his eyes in the direction he was pointing.

“Oh just stuff we don’t want kids to get ahold of or steal. You know like cigarettes, certain medicines, condoms—“

_Fuck my entire life._ Misaki froze, unsure about how to prepare himself for the surely upcoming mortification, curtesy of his boyfriend. Funny how that worked.  

Saruhiko smirked internally at Misaki, who now was slowly slipping into the void, and he got ready to give the final blow to Misaki’s little outing.

“Oh condoms? What do you know, huh Misaki? That’s exactly what we need,” Saruhiko said calmly, listening to Misaki sputter beside him.

“N-now wait a min—“

“In fact, Misaki was just saying how we need _two_ boxes,” Saruhiko started, pulling out his wallet, “he’s always been greedy.”

Misaki’s world began to fade into nothingness. Saru had done shit like this before, but this…this was so embarrassing!

The worker’s eyes went wide, mouth slightly hanging open at Saruhiko’s shamelessness. She looked between the two of them several times, probably realizing the meaning behind Saruhiko’s words. Composing herself, she took his card sputtering, then turned stiffly. It took a small cough from Saru for her to begin rigidly making her way behind the cash register.

“T-two boxes you said?” She turned to shakily put her key into the glass case, pulling out two boxes of condoms. Misaki, still standing numbly several feet away, looked like his soul had finally left his body. Saru had finally managed to put him in a coma.

“Oh make it three, I’m feeling lucky,” Saruhiko deadpanned.

“Y-yes sir!” The employee pulled out a third box, bagging them before sliding Saruhiko’s card hastily. “Here you go! Thanks for coming in!” She practically pushed the bag into Saru’s hands, handing him back his card and smiling almost too cheerily.

“No, thank you,” Saruhiko smirked, grabbing an incapacitated Misaki and hauling him out the door.

\---

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SARU?” Misaki had been asking the same question the entire ten minute walk back up to their home, head still spinning from the whole experience, willing it to have just been a bad dream. That was wishful thinking though, with a boyfriend like his.

“What do you mean? I bought condoms, just like you said.”

“Fuck off,” Misaki muttered as they walked through the front door of their apartment. Misaki faced the wall to remove his shoes, grumbling as he did so, not thinking much of Saruhiko’s sudden silence until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Misaki froze, his mind suddenly going blank.

“Why would I do that, when you’re here?” Saruhiko leaned into Misaki’s back more, bringing his tongue to the skater’s neck and swiping thickly, delighted with the trembling body beside him.

Misaki swallowed, a shudder running through him as he leaned back into Saruhiko’s embrace. It was like his body was two steps ahead of him, already geared up and wanting more, and his mind was catching up to it _fast_. The sound of tearing cardboard seemed to ring through the apartment, and another tremor wracked Misaki’s form as he heard the spilling of the condom packets across the floor. The mumbled and uncaring ‘whoops’ that was muttered against his neck shot straight down his body. Oh yeah, he was catching up real quick.

Misaki twisted around with record breaking speed, catching Saruhiko’s mouth hungrily. His boyfriend responded instantly, and all too enthusiastically, obviously not interested in going slow that night. Misaki moaned at the realization, excitement pulsing through him as he pushed harder against Saruhiko’s lips, only drawing back to sloppily brush their tongues together in the open, meeting the other’s half lidded eyes, ones which spoke of nothing but lewd promises. Saruhiko’s hands, which had been roaming over Misaki’s back feverishly, slid to the skater’s hips and began rubbing slow, light circles on the skin there, making sure to tease the now sagging waistline of Misaki’s shorts. Misaki gasped, pulling back his lips slightly to emit a whine.

“Saru…stop teasing, y-you know I can’t handle it when you touch there f-fucking jerk,” Misaki stuttered out, squirming as the circular motions continued, growing quicker than before. “W-we should move to the bed too.”

“Hm, fine. Only because I’m impatient today though.” As if to prove the statement, Saru ground his pelvis against Misaki, laughing at the redhead’s startled yelp. Yeah, he was pretty hard, and he had no trouble admitting it. In a less compromising situation, Misaki would probably make fun of him for getting so worked up from kissing with almost no skin on skin contact. Not that Saru cared though, he’d been worked up since before the trip to the store, and he figured he deserved a reward for his waiting. Saru’s hands stilled on the other boy’s hips in a tight grip, tugging Misaki forward towards the bedroom. Turning away reluctantly, he pushed the door open and all but hurled Misaki onto the mattress, covers still messed up from their previous activities.

“Hey—“Misaki managed before his lips were covered again with Saru’s, protests turning into muffled groans and pleading whimpers. Misaki hooked his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer and threading his fingers into the dark hair, grip tightening as Saruhiko continued his assault on Misaki’s body. The blue clansman moved to nip and suck at the smooth skin of Misaki’s neck, humming appreciatively when Misaki’s legs pushed him forward more, allowing him to start grinding against the red’s hips frantically, seeking the friction like he hadn’t had sex in years. Misaki continued to cry out, dick painfully hard as it rubbed against his boyfriend’s clothed erection, begging to be released. The hold he had in Saruhiko’s hair was almost painful.

“Someone’s eager today,” Saru said as he tugged at the red’s sweatshirt, satisfied when Misaki raised his arms to allow the clothing to be discarded.

“Shut up, you’re one to talk,” Misaki laughed as he pushed his hand against his boyfriend’s hardness, smirking at the groan he received. “Maybe you should quit being a prick and get to work on all those c-condoms you bought.” Misaki blushed, vaguely remembering the whole embarrassing ordeal.

“Heh~, I won’t argue there,” Saruhiko quipped before shedding his hoodie and quickly undoing his belt. His smirk grew as he watched Misaki follow his movements appreciatively. Saru hummed, dick twitching with relief as he dropped his pants and it was released from its confines.

Saruhiko leaned back in, tongue darting out to graze one of Misaki’s nipples, delivering quick, deliberate flicks before sucking hard. He followed this pattern several more times before doing the same to the other, busying his hands with Misaki’s pants and boxers while his mouth worked wonders. Misaki was practically demanding more, pushing against Saruhiko’s mouth with unrestrained need, moaning in approval as he lifted his hips slightly to allow them to be slipped off and thrown to the side. Misaki shut his eyes tight, reluctant to stop his boyfriend’s affections, but he managed to find a string of reason in his lust clouded mind, pushing Saruhiko back from his chest firmly. Seeing his boyfriend’s face like that though… _fuck it was sexy._ Saruhiko’s pupils were blown wide, intently focused on Misaki’s face, and he could feel that familiar predatory gaze making his dick twitch with anticipation. Saruhiko had his eyebrows slightly furrowed, questioning Misaki’s resistance, waiting for an explanation while he licked his swollen lips, not caring about controlling his labored breathing.

“Fuck Saru, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna die,” Misaki breathed out hastily, moving over to the side of the bed to grab the stashed bottle always kept there. He practically threw it at Saru, laying back down and gripping the sheets beneath him, craving that delicious burning sensation.

Saruhiko stared at his boyfriend, looking uncharacteristically stunned as he began to glance between the bottle in his hands and the body currently lying in a spread eagle position on the bed. It didn’t happen often, but it had happened enough to where one would think Saruhiko would be used to this kind of behavior from his boyfriend. No matter how many times they had sex, Misaki was usually always so painfully virginal, so _easily_ flustered. Not to say that didn’t mean he couldn’t also be demanding, hell he even could make the occasional kinky and/or embarrassing request like he had just done. But rarely was it done so calmly, so devoid of any stuttering or blushing. It drove Saruhiko completely mad. A feral growl ripped from his throat, he uncapped the lube bottle and quickly rubbed the cool substance between his fingers until he felt the familiar warmth. “Well, if you insist.”

Saru slipped the first finger into Misaki as slowly as he could manage, trying to regain some self-control before he all but jumped his boyfriend dry. Having Misaki already pushing back against his finger excitedly wasn’t helping.

“Saru c’mon it’s fine— _ngh_ —keep… _ha_ … going,” Misaki urged, keening happily as he was answered by a second finger being pushed into him, and only continued as the familiar scissoring motion began. “Oh shit, _yes.”_ Misaki thrashed and writhed beneath Saru, bringing a hand up to his lover’s face to roughly caress his jawline, smiling blissfully and looking completely, and utterly enraptured with the heavenly pleasure coursing through him. Saruhiko met the affectionate look with one of his own, leaving nothing uncommunicated. Misaki gasped lightly, his previous feelings of want combining with the unbridled feeling of endearment.

“Saru…I—“

“Yeah I know, me too.” Saruhiko leaned into the hand on his face, pulling out his fingers from Misaki shakily. Regardless of how long they were together, he didn’t think those admissions would ever feel normal. They scared him more than he liked to acknowledge, but he tried. He tried for Misaki. Lowering his lover’s hand back onto the bed and taking in the flushed face once more, he figured it was time to release all his tension. Saru reached for the condoms he had placed at the foot of the bed, tearing one open quickly and rolling it onto Misaki’s leaking cock, being careful not to agitate the redhead any further. The best was yet to come after all.

“Shit, you’re fucking sexy.” Saruhiko tore another condom open, not taking his eyes off his trembling boyfriend as he rolled on the condom and sloppily applied lube to his aching dick, resisting the urge to continue jerking himself off. He knew the tight heat awaiting him would be a thousand times better in comparison. He leaned in again, rubbing his cock against Misaki’s entrance, releasing a moan in tandem with his boyfriend before pushing into the plush ass, a heavy wave of euphoria washing over him. “Fuck, _fuck_ that’s amazing,” Saru groaned as he thrust in all the way, not bothering to pause before beginning to drive into Misaki mercilessly. The erotic slapping of skin against skin that followed only spurred him on further.

“You’re telling me, _oh god,_ ” Misaki wailed, eagerly meeting every thrust. All thought was obliterated at that point, and all Misaki could feel was the unrelenting pace of his boyfriend’s cock inside him, coming in hard and deep each time. Saruhiko’s wild thrusting added to the room’s soundtrack of sex, slapping skin, harsh breathing, and loud groans all mixing together in a symphony of their fucking. Misaki was all too aware of his weeping erection against his stomach, thankful for the condom that would surely keep the impending mess contained. He briefly thought about reaching to stroke himself, but his hands were too tightly clenched in the sheets in order to keep himself steady while his boyfriend pounded into him. Besides, he was already teetering at the edge without the extra stimulation, and there was no doubt that if Saru continued at the same pace, release would be fast approaching. “Ahh…Saruhiko…” He moved a hand up swiftly to dig into Saru’s shoulder, arching his back from the fast building onslaught of pleasure coiling up in his lower abdomen. Saruhiko took the opportunity to latch his mouth back onto Misaki’s gleaming chest, growling in response.

“ _Sarusarusaru_ I’m so, _gah_ , close… _fuck…”_ Misaki pulled Saruhiko into him as his body seized and trembled, letting out strangled wails and gasps as he came, still aware of Saruhiko’s thrusts as they became more frantic. His mind blanked out as white spilled over his vision, fingers tightening around Saru’s shoulders as he rode out the fierce orgasm with zealous. Then he heard the unrestrained whimpers coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and before he knew it he felt the familiar twitching inside him as Saruhiko came with a loud groan and fell against him, quivering from the satisfying release.

The room fell silent apart from their panting, and Misaki lazily brought a hand up to run through Saruhiko’s hair, a content smile coming across his features as he removed his condom and threw it into the trash bin beside the bed. “That was awesome.”

“Hm…” Saruhiko raised his head slightly, “worth the trip to the drug store _Misaki_?”

Misaki tugged at the dark locks softly. “D-don’t talk about that asshole.”

Saruhiko chuckled faintly, bringing his lips to Misaki’s and delivering several nips and licks to the swollen lips. They made out sloppily like that for several minutes before Misaki pulled back, eyes squinting in uncertainty as he squirmed, feeling suddenly full once more. “Um…Saruhiko?”

“ _Yes_ ~?”     

“A-are you h-hard aga—“

“I bought three boxes you know.” And with that, Misaki’s lips were covered again, and the sound of another condom tearing open met his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Saru being an asshole is my favorite and I will never stop loving these two, thanks for reading!


End file.
